


The Guide by Blair Sandburg

by Arnie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Reality, Epilogue, Episode: s04e08 The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Arnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi laughed - or rather, Norma did.  She was no longer Naomi, the free-spirited personality dropped from her as easily as she'd discarded every other fake persona she'd adopted since he'd known her...worked with her.  "You needn't worry; your precious Jim is safe," she said, far more briskly than Naomi had ever spoken.  "It's just the project that's being terminated."  She shrugged, then gave him a brittle, shallow smile.  "Jim's too high profile to risk taking him out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guide by Blair Sandburg

"I thought we were going to the airport?"

Blair turned to look at Naomi, then looked out of his windshield at the waterfront. "Let's walk a bit."

He heard her sigh, but she obeyed, her car door closing quietly behind her. Blair was glad. She owed him this, owed him some explanation.

Coming to a halt by the metal posts, he looked out at the sea, the rough waves mirroring his feelings. "Care to tell me what you thought you were doing?"

She sighed again, then turned to face him, her red hair ruffled by the breeze. "The agency's terminating the Cascade project." As Blair stared at her in shock, she continued, "I was going to tell you at the airport. Lawrence and Nefsky are meeting us there."

Grabbing for what was left of his self control, Blair echoed, "Terminating the project?"

Naomi laughed - or rather, Norma did. She was no longer Naomi, the free-spirited personality dropped from her as easily as she'd discarded every other fake persona she'd adopted since he'd known her...worked with her. "You needn't worry; your precious Jim is safe," she said, far more briskly than Naomi had ever spoken. "It's just the project that's being terminated." She shrugged, then gave him a brittle, shallow smile. "Jim's too high profile to risk taking him out."

Blair sighed in relief, then muttered, "You're just pissed 'cause he never fell for you."

"I knew I should've come in as your sister. He has too many hang ups about mothers." The edge to her voice told him he'd scored a hit.

"So what about me?" Blair demanded.

"Blair..." She paused, then changed it to, "Brent...."

It was almost a shock to hear his real name after so long.

"You're still a valuable member of the team. We have other Sentinels for you to work with." Norma rested her hip on the metal bar and smiled slightly, as if to soften the blow in her next words. "Jim's too old in military terms. Too old and too stubborn. You may be able to get him to obey your orders most of the time, but we wouldn't be able to get enough work out of him to make continuing this part of the project worthwhile." She leaned in slightly, all friendly and familiar, like she really was his mother. "We have other Sentinels," she said enticingly. "They're young - only twenty or so - and untrained, but after dealing with Jim, they should be a walk in the park!"

"So that's it for Jim?" Blair shook his head. He'd never considered leaving Jim, not even when their fight over Alex Barnes had driven him to take refuge in his office.

The friendliness disappeared and her voice turned businesslike again. "He's no longer considered a viable use of resources."

Blair continued to shake his head. By resources, Norma meant him. "So why leak my diss? You knew that would set Jim off." Blair turned away, feeling sick to his stomach as he answered his own question. "You thought that would destroy our friendship - make me leave Cascade."

She grasped his arm lightly, turning him to face her again. "It was done to give you the perfect opportunity to leave Cascade without questions being asked. No one expected you to speak to the press - Lawrence is annoyed but he'll get over it. And these Sentinels need you, Brent. You won't have to hide under the alias Blair Sandburg any more; you can be you again." Norma rubbed his arm. "Jim was a good training ground for you, but it's time to move on."

"Detach with love, huh?"

Norma laughed. "I admit it, I'll miss Naomi." She brushed a hand disdainfully against her kaftan and grinned at him. "I won't miss these clothes though."

Blair bit his lip. He'd always liked Naomi, far more than he'd ever liked Norma. But he liked Jim, liked himself as Blair, far more. "I don't think I'm ready to move on yet."

"Hmm." Her hand fell from his arm. "And how long do you think it will take before you are ready?" she enquired politely.

He hesitated, his gaze fixed on the ocean again. "I don't think I'll ever be ready."

There was a huff of laughter. "You can't honestly be thinking about staying here?"

"Why not?" he asked, looking at her again. "I might not be able to work at Rainier again, but I can work elsewhere. And I'll still be Jim's Guide."

She was annoyed, he could tell from the way her lips were pinched together. "Waste the rest of your life working with an over the hill Sentinel who resents what he is?"

"Yeah." Blair grinned suddenly, wondering what Jim would say if he could have heard Naomi referring to him as 'over the hill'. "And maybe, in the meantime, I'll take Sid to court."

Norma spluttered at that. "You can't!"

"Why not? That diss wasn't ready for publication - he knew that." Blair moved in for the kill. " _You_ knew that. My privacy was violated, my work published without my permission. I'm thinking that should be good for a fairly big nest egg."

"You - he - Lawrence will _never -_ "

"This has nothing to do with Lawrence or the agency. Unless they're going to appear in court to defend Sid and his actions?" Blair paused, waiting, but Norma pinched her lips together again. "I didn't think so," he continued, letting his underlying anger colour his words. "So, Sid will be left high and dry. I think he'll settle out of court. Don't you?"

She sighed again, angrily this time. "I taught you too damned well, didn't I, Blair?"

His heart lightened at the sound of his alias. "Lawrence might decide to take me out but -"

Norma threw up a hand. "He won't. I'm not saying he won't be tempted, but he'll never get permission for that one."

Blair knew that. Guides were too rare to be 'terminated'. "And if he did, he'd have Jim to deal with."

She winced at that thought. "I could tell Jim myself, you know. Tell him everything."

Oh yeah, that thought had occurred to Blair. If she did, it'd put an end to any hope of friendship between him and Jim - and Jim's explosion would be seen from outer space. "You could. But it won't get me back in the project." He shrugged. "I figure it's better for you to know where I am than for me to disappear." His gaze met hers. "Who knows where I'd end up working." There were plenty of people, plenty of agencies, who'd give half their budget to get a Guide in their department. And not all of them were friendly to the US.

From the look in her eyes, she got his meaning but it took her a few seconds to control herself enough to reply, "Lawrence will agree with you. He's always been practical."

Blair smiled. He hadn't heard her sound so pissed since she found out what Alex had done to him. "Anyway, Nefsky likes me too much."

Her mouth tightened again, and she pulled a rueful face. "He's always given Guides too much leeway."

"Do you think that's maybe why we like him too?" Blair asked, teasing her slightly.

"All right." She threw her arms around him suddenly and held on, though Blair was sure she felt him stiffen. "I'll explain things to Lawrence." Releasing him, she stepped back. "Don't be surprised if Nefsky gets in touch. You know he'll want to discuss it." She rolled her eyes. "Endlessly."

Blair nodded, relieved that she was taking it reasonably well.

Norma gazed at him. "I'll talk to Lawrence. He won't want Sid sued, so you should receive a settlement offer pretty soon. I just hope you appreciate the situation you're leaving me in."

He smiled. "There are other Guides."

"And other Sentinels!" she retorted. "Just tell me, why him? Why are you so willing to give it all up, give up what you are, what you _were_ to stay here with him?"

Blair shrugged. "He's my Sentinel."

She stared at him for a few moments, then stalked back to the car. "Damned Guides. I never did understand you." Yanking open her door, she glared at him. "Get a move on, Blair. I don't plan to miss my plane - and you owe me a ride to the airport."

~'~

Jim dropped the tea towel on the kitchen countertop as he heard the elevator stop on his floor. That should be Blair. He hadn't liked letting Blair see Naomi off by himself, but Blair had insisted, and Jim knew he needed to discuss things with her alone. Discuss this whole mess - the mess she'd created.

Limping his way to the door, he shook his head. He'd always had a feeling about Naomi, and it wasn't a good one. Deep down, he wasn't really surprised she'd almost destroyed Blair's life for some bizarre reason of her own.

"Hey, Jim." Blair smiled at him as Jim opened the door for him.

"I was starting to get worried. I thought you could find your way to the airport without getting lost?" Taking Blair's coat, Jim hung it up, then fetched a couple of beers as Blair sank down onto the couch with a sigh.

"Yeah. We...talked." Blair took his beer, and smiled wryly, his gaze distant. "Don't be surprised if we don't see Naomi again."

Jim popped the lid of his beer open and took a swallow. That was gonna hurt Blair; he idolised his flaky mother, despite all her faults. It was also no surprise that she'd set off this whole fiasco, then disappeared to let Blair pick up the pieces. "She'll...come around," Jim offered, trying to think of something comforting to say. "Just give her some time."

Blair's smile widened slightly. "Not this time, man." He clinked his beer can against Jim's. "Here's to parents. Can't live with them...." The words trailed off.

Glad of the chance to change the subject slightly, Jim said, "Oh, talking of parents...my dad phoned. He was foaming at the mouth about your dissertation." Jim caught the sudden tension in Blair, and hurried on, "He suggested you use his lawyer if you want to sue Sid."

Blair relaxed, leaning back again the couch. "That might be a good idea. Is his lawyer a good one?"

Jim smiled, settling back beside Blair. "I'd say so. His rivals call him the Anaconda."

"Ouch. I think Sid might regret listening to Naomi in that case." Blair sounded almost amused at the thought, and Jim grinned.

"I'll phone my dad back later and get his number then. In the meantime, I think we need food."

"Yeah, food would be good." Blair suddenly sat upright and stared at the can in Jim's hand. "Hey! You're not supposed to drink with your meds!"

Jim took another gulp of beer. "It took you long enough to notice. Relax, Florence Nightingale, I haven't taken any today. I'm sure you have some little known pain reliever from the Tamagotchi tribe or something that you'll claim is far better."

"Tamagotchi? Jim, you are such a geek. Though, actually, I do know something I can make for you." Blair bounded off the couch. "Just give me twenty minutes or so. I know I have the ingredients!"

As he disappeared into his bedroom, Jim called out, "Nothing illegal, Sandburg. I don't want to have to arrest you - or me, for that matter." And Simon would have a fit if he had to bail the pair of them out of jail for possession. Pushing himself to his feet, Jim hobbled back to the kitchen. While Sandburg was whipping up a witch's brew, Jim could get on with making food.

He didn't get far. Blair came barrelling out of his room, and pretty much elbowed Jim to one side. "Stand back, Ellison, and give a master room to work."

Jim stood back, hiding his smile as Blair fussed around. It wouldn't take long before things were back to normal, Jim was sure of it. And, if they weren't, he had his Guide, and his friend, at his side. Together, they could face anything.

The end.  
11th November 2009.


End file.
